Christmas at Wayne Manor
by starfire04
Summary: "Maybe we'll have a somewhat normal Christmas this year?" Dick asked hopefully. Bruce laughed-actually laughed-and shook his head. "Not a chance. Not with those three around." He nodded his head towards Jason, Tim, and Damien.


**Dick is 21, Jason is 15, Tim is 11, and Damien is 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or and of these songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Dick Grayson looked up at the giant house. Scratch that, the giant manor. The place he'd lived since he was eight years old. _Has it really been that long since I first entered Wayne Manor?_ he thought.

He shook his head, clearing his head of those thoughts, and raised his hand to knock on the door but before he could, the large door opened, revealing Alfred.

"Ah, Master Dick! What a lovely surprise. Do come in. Do come in." the older man exclaimed, ushering Dick inside. Almost instantly, a yell rang through the manor: "DICK!" A second later, a very excited Tim slid down the banister, jumping off at the last second, doing a flip through the air, and landing right in front of his oldest brother.

Dick grinned and clapped his hands. "And Timmy sticks the landing!"

"Grayson!" Damien yelled. He too slid down the banister and jumped off at the last second. He landed in front of Dick and glared at him. "How dare you leave me with-with Drake alone for that long!" he exclaimed furiously (on the inside he was really quite happy to see his oldest brother but, hey, he had a reputation to keep up).

"Hey, Dami. Sorry I was gone for so long. Bludhaven has been crime filled these past couple weeks." Dick said, smiling apologetically at the youngest member of the Bat family.

"That is no excuse, Grayson." Damien huffed angrily and stalked out of the room.

"Hey, Dickie bird, I knew you'd come back sooner or later." Jason's voice came from the top of the stairs. Unlike his younger brothers, he walked down the stairs. "See, Tim? I told you that Dickie would be back soon."

"It took him long enough, though." Tim muttered.

Dick wrapped his arms around Tim and Jason's shoulders. "I hope you guys know that I really missed you." he said, smiling.

"Missed you too." Tim said.

"You're staying for Christmas, right?" Damien had re-entered the room.

"Of course I am, Dami. That's one of the reasons why I came back."

"Good." Once again, Damien turned and stalked out of the room.

"Dick?" a deep voice said. Dick looked up and saw Bruce standing at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Bruce." Bruce slowly walked down the stairs. When he reached his oldest son, Dick let go of Tim and Jason and hugged Bruce. He backed up and said, "Long time no see, huh?"

Tim punched Dick's arm. "You haven't been back at the manor since Thanksgiving."

"And that's only been a month!"

"Yeah, a month too long!" Jason said.

"I'm sorry! I had stuff to do in Bludhaven."

"Yeah, like obsessing over Barbie." Jason said, grinning.

"Oh shut up."

"Grayson and Gordon sitting in a tree," Damien's voice could be heard yelling from somewhere upstairs.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jason continued.

"First comes love," Damien yelled, coming into view at the top of the stairs.

"Then comes marriage," Tim sad.

"THEN COMES A BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!" all three shouted.

Dick face-palmed. "Oh my god, you guys. I only dated her for a little while. It was ONE TIME! Can't you let it go?"

"Nope!" Jason said. "Never going to let you live that down for the rest of your life." He started to walk off. "You never know a good thing 'til it's gone. You never see a crash 'til it's head on. Why do we think we're right when we're dead wrong? You never know a good thing 'til it's gone." he sang.

Dick looked at Tim. "When did Jay start listening to Kris Allen?"

Tim shrugged. "I don't know. I was wondering what that song was." He looked up at his oldest brother. "I didn't know you listened to that kind of stuff."

"There's not much to do in Bludhaven except for fight crime at night and listen to music."

"Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go, let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand and here I stay! Let the storm rage on!" Damien sang.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast! I'm never going back, the past is in the past!" Tim sang cheerfully.

"Let it go, it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is gone!" Jason continued.

"Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway!" the three youngest Waynes sang together.

Dick looked at Bruce. "Really, Bruce? You let them watch _Frozen_?"

Bruce shrugged. "It was the only thing that was on T.V. at the moment."

"We're going to have a Disney movie marathon sometime. I'm going to catch up on Disney movies." Dick said, walking up the stairs towards his room. He ruffled Damien's hair as he walked by.

* * *

**It was a little shorter than I would have liked, but I'll try to make Chapter 2 longer.**

**Chapter 2 will be coming soon! Please leave a review**


End file.
